


Purple Looks Good On Us Lieutenant

by BlueBloodBlueHeart



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Connor is pretty stupid, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Markus the all knowing, Misunderstandings, Porn With Plot, Relationship Advice, Self Esteem Issues, Slow Burn, Smut, drunk, oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 06:31:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15091037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueBloodBlueHeart/pseuds/BlueBloodBlueHeart
Summary: A slow burn single chapter fic anout Hank and Connors budding relationship, suck at summaries sorry





	Purple Looks Good On Us Lieutenant

**Author's Note:**

> Hey thanks for reading! This started as a self indulgent thing and then I just kept writing and decided I wanted to post t so here it is! My first contribution to Hank/Connor and DBH in general! I hope y’all like it! If you do why not considering donaung to my ko-fi (https://ko-fi.com/Y8Y0FLZG) or leaving me comments and kudos? Thanks for reading ~<3

“Lieutenant, there’s been a homicide that we have to investigate.” He opened the door to the Lieutenants room a few minutes after getting the report, not bothering to knock. He found Hank still asleep in bed, an empty bottle of whiskey occupying his bedside table. With a sigh Connor walked further into the room to kneel at Hanks bedside, taking the full force of Hanks bad morning breath. For once in his life he wished that he wasn’t the most advanced model, wished he couldn’t smell. Still no response from the Lieutenant besides a loud snore. Connor lightly tapped the side of Hanks face with his hand, trying to gently rouse the other from his sleep. After finding Hank unconscious in his house and slapping him Connor had learned that the Lieutenant wasn’t too fond of the action. Slowly Hank opened his sleep heavy eyes and came face to face with Connor.  
“Jesus fuck Connor! You should know more about personal space, now that you’re a deviant it should be something you yourself want.” As Hank quickly drew up into a sitting position Connor realized how close their faces had been mere moments before.  
“Sorry Lieutenant, I was just trying to wake you up. We have a homicide case on the other side of town we have to investigate.” Connor explained as Hank got up from the bed, his knotted hair hanging loosely in front of his eyes.  
“I thought so. Why the fuck else would you wake me up?” Hank grumbled, grabbing the shirt closest to him and throwing it over his head.  
“Well if it was getting late and you hadn’t eaten or-“  
“It was a rhetoric question Connor.”  
“I know Lieutenant, I just find it amusing to mess with you sometimes.” A small smirk played on Connors lips, his own neatly trimmed and styled hair a stark contrast to Hanks tangled mess.  
“Haha, so funny Connor. Now where the fuck are we supposed to go?”

A small family on the other side of town had been attacked. The mother was an android who had fallen in love with a single father and the man fell in love right back. Their house had been raided by some anti-androids who had caught word of the family. The two children were unharmed but both the father and the android were carrying their fair share of injuries.  
“Can you describe what the men looked like?” Hank was holding his notepad ready to take notes as the couple started talking.  
“One of them was a girl. She had long dark hair and blue eyes. She was white. They were both wearing all black clothes that covered everything but their faces. The guy was dark skinned with long black hair and brown eyes...” Connors attention drifted across the room as the couple continued talking to Hank, he caught sight of one of their children playing on the floor in the hallway. He was seven years old and seemed oblivious to what had happened the night before. With a quick scan it showed that the child had impaired hearing, probably didn’t hear the assault downstairs while he slept and as a result didn’t quite realize what was going on around him. With a few steps Connor was in front of the kid, who looked up at him with wide curious eyes. Kneeling down Connor quickly scanned for American Sign Language in his database. He signed a quick hello to the child, the child beamed in response and quickly dropped his toys to respond back. Hello, a small pause, are you an android? Connor smiled at the kid. Yes I am. A wider smile from the kid. One of my dads is an android! Do you know him? Connors smile faltered for a second. No not personally, a small pause, me and my friends are here to talk to him and your other dad though. The child looked thoughtful for a second before responding. Are you here about their injuries? They said something happened but wouldn’t tell me what, a slight pause, will you tell me? Connors smile dropped and he shook his head. No sorry, if your parents won’t tell you then I’m in no right to.  
“Connor, the hell are you doing?”  
“Sorry Lieutenant, I was talking to him a bit.”  
“You weren’t speaking though.”  
“He’s deaf Lieutenant, I was signing to him.”  
“Oh. You know sign language? Actually it doesn’t matter, just get back over here and help me.” Hank sighed, Connor turned back to the kid with a smile before signing goodbye. The kid waved to him and turned back to his toys. Standing and walking back over to Hank Connor listened to the conversation between Hank and the victims.  
“So no defining features?”  
“No sorry.”  
“Did either of them say anything?”  
“The girl did. She said something like ‘purple doesn’t look good on anyone.’ I assume she was talking about the red and blue blood thing as neither of us were wearing purple at the time.” The android explained, Hank nodded before flipping closed his notebook.  
“Okay well we’ll be out of your way now and we’ll let you know if we find them.”  
“Thank you for your time officer.” As they exited the house and walked back to the car Connor felt a crawling under his skin that wouldn’t go away. He looked around for any sign of the cause or any clues they had missed but found nothing.  
“God there’s been such a rise in cases like that lately. Makes me glad I’m not dating an android.” Connor felt his heart drop at Hanks words. Glad?  
“Yes I suppose it’s a good thing. It would be putting your life in danger.”

————————————————

“Lieutenant-“  
“Hank. You can call me Hank Connor.”  
“Hank, you’re running low on food. I’ll head to the grocery store to pick some up.”  
“I can get my own damn groceries Con-“  
“You and I both know that you will get unhealthy items, and it’s in your best interest to get a better diet so I will pick out the food Hank.”

Thirty-five minutes. All it takes to get groceries and come back home, had Hank joined him it would’ve taken much longer. Placing the heavy bags down on the kitchen table Connor went to find Hank, assuming he hadn’t left the house despite him not being in the living room. Taking a quick visual sweep around the house Connor noticed the Lieut- Hanks. Hanks door slightly ajar. The room was dim, the main lights not on, but Connor could still make out Hanks body laying on the bed. Figuring he was asleep Connor poised to return to the living room when he heard a faint sound.  
“Connor.” Hanks breathy voice was almost non existent, but to Connors android hearing it was near deafening. Did Hank realize he was there? Was he sleep talking? Was- Connors erratic train of thought was broken as a moan came from Hanks room. He was masturbating. To Connor. Immediately he drew flush against the wall, trying not to bring his presence to Hanks attention. He knew there was a floor board that only ever creaked going back down the hallway, he would step on it and Hank would know. Hank would know that Connor had heard- had seen Hank masturbating. His situation was made all the more apparent to him as he felt a tightness in his crotch area. Fucking advanced model. Cyberlife just had to give him that little detail. Judging by how ragged Hanks breathing was, Connor knew he would be close to finishing. No where near enough time for Connor to take care if his own problem. At least he could hide it, tuck it, hope Hank wouldn’t notice the slight difference in his crotch area. But how would he get out of this? Connor raked his brain for even the slightest idea of what to do as his time to escape ticked away. The floor is more settled around the walls. The creak isn’t near the walls! Carefully Connor crept down the hallway, keeping his heels to the wall. Once he was sure he was out of the danger zone he grabbed the groceries from the table and quietly left the house.

Five minutes. All the time it took for Connor to feel safe going back into the house. Thankfully Hank was sitting on the couch watching hockey when he came back in. Connors own problem hadn’t gone away, seemed to thrive off the stress of the situation.  
“There you are. Took you awhile.” Hank didn’t turn his attention away from the TV, didn’t painstakingly look for any off detail about Connor like He had assumed he would. Breathing a sigh of relief Connor set the bags back down on the table, his slowly lowering stress level sky rocketing when he realized he had forgotten a bag on the table.  
“I uh, had trouble finding some things.” Connor lied. He hated lying. Especially to Hank.  
“Hmm. Well put the cold stuff in the fridge then watch the game with me.” Hank offered, turning his gaze to face Connor. Connor simply nodded in response before setting about the task of putting things away.

“I told you you only had to put away the cold stuff Connor.” After everything was put away and organized Connor sat beside Hank on the couch, Sumo lying in the dog bed nearby.  
“Yes but it bugs me... You understand don’t you? Feeling stressed until something is completed?” Connor immediately thought back to Hank in the bedroom not fifteen minutes ago and what he was doing. His own problem straining against his pants at the thought.  
“I guess. Everyone’s different though. Anyway, we got any cases lined up for tomorrow or just some boring paperwork? ‘Cause if it’s paperwork I would much rather stay at home.”  
“Hank, you and I both know you’ve used up all your vacation days this year already. But yes we do have a case, a little girl went missing with an android today at twelve fifteen. The android was a child model so the parents worry that they ran away together.”  
“Sounds easy enough.” Hank grumbled, taking a drink from a freshly opened beer can.

“Hank it’s getting quite late, I think you should head to sleep soon.” Connor checked the time and found it much later than he had thought it was. Twelve fifty-three. Definitely quite late. Connors problem had finally resolved itself so he hadn’t felt the need to constantly check the time.  
“Yeah yeah. Sleep. You’re lucky. You don’t need to sleep.” Hanks words were slightly slurred, a sign of his intoxication from having so much alcohol. In hindsight Connor probably should’ve stopped him from drinking so much so as not to risk him throwing up in his sleep, but as people seem to say, hindsight is twenty twenty.  
“We don’t need sleep no but we can power down. It’s essentially sleep but we don’t dream or anything and we can choose when we wake up.”  
“So like... very precise sleeping?” Hank wasn’t very bright when he was intoxicated, like any human, but sometimes it really wasn’t much different to when he was sober.  
“I suppose in a way yes, precise sleeping.” It’s a fast way to pass time, especially when there was nothing to do.  
“Will you sleep with me then?” Hanks words catch Connor by surprise. His tired and slurred words could be mistaken as something very different after learning human slang but thankfully Connor had the common sense to use the context.  
“Lieutenant I’m not sure about that. I’m not sure it would be very sensible-“  
“Please Connor? It’s cold in my room and you’re warm.” To emphasize the last word Hank fell into Connor, leaning his head against Connors arm. Warm. Being a machine had it’s benefits but Connor was no replacement for a human partner, he knew that fairly well.  
“I suppose it would make sense to monitor you. You’ve had a lot of alcohol this evening. It would probably be safe for me to at least keep an eye on you...” Not even Connor could deny the Lieutenants softer side, it had a charm to it that you could rarely see but when you saw it it could set your heart on fire.  
“There you go. Do it for my safety.”

Quiet. Connor was quiet. He doesn’t breath despite his chest going up and down, doesn’t fidget like this, the usual slight whirring of his mechanics were quieter than usual. Was he even still awake?  
“Connor?” Hank asked quietly to the dark room, the only light source was the blue of Connors ever present LED which he had refused to take off after the revolution.  
“Yes Hank? Is something wrong?” Connors answer was fast, definitely not asleep then.  
“No. Nothings wrong. Just checking if you were still awake...” The space between them felt too far. They weren’t close enough and yet Hank didn’t dare move closer.  
“I’m waiting for you to fall asleep Hank. So I know you’re safe before I myself go to sleep. Is there anything you need to help you fall asleep?” Connor was always so thoughtful, so selfless. He sacrificed so much for Hank before he even deviated, he let deviants escape because of him, he didn’t shoot Kamski’s android because of him.  
“I... I’m fine Connor...”  
“You hesitated, you were going to say something else.”  
“I don’t want to impose.”  
“It’s not imposing Hank. I want to do this for you.”  
“It’s just a bit quiet in here... “ He improvised, not wanting to risk making Connor... uncomfortable, should a certain recurring dream happen.  
“Hmm... how’s this?” The hushed room was soon filled with the rhythmic sound of Connor humming.  
“You can hum?” It was a calming melody, not far off from a lullaby Hank supposed.  
“There’s a lot I can do that you don’t know about Hank.” The noise was nice, Hank usually left music playing or the TV on to try and make some white noise to help him sleep but this was a lot... nicer, more calming and intimate.  
“I guess so...” Hanks eyes slowly fell closed and refused to open again, his breathing slowing slightly as he let himself drift off to sleep.

Breathing and heart rate has slowed showing that Hank is asleep now so why is Connor still so tense? It was as if the space between him and Hank were another person in the room, mocking him for his cowardice. It almost seemed like another programming wall standing in his way. All his instincts told him to stay put but his heart told him to move closer. Throwing away his fear he moved closer to the Lieutenant and laid an arm over his chest, feeling comforted from the presence of another body next to him. Knowing that Hank was safe Connor let himself drift off and power down, setting himself to wake up should Hank wake up or at seven AM.

“What god damn time is it?” Hank groaned, his opened eyes immediately closing after taking in the early morning sun streaming through his closed blinds. “Connor? Are you awake?” Hank turned to the sleeping body beside him only to find it much closer than it had been when he fell asleep, along with Connors arm draped over him. Slowly Connor blinked open his eyes, a small smile peeking onto his face.  
“Good morning Hank. It’s approximately six fifty-three AM, seven minutes before I was set to wake up. Is something wrong?” Connors seeming comfort with their situation confused Hank. Did they do something and he forgot? He seemed much more apprehensive about this yesterday and now...  
“No... everything’s fine Connor. We should start getting ready though...” Desperate to get some time to think Hank climbed out of bed and went straight for the bathroom. God damn Connor... what the fuck did I do while I was drunk? Splashing water in his face Hank looked into the mirror to take himself in. Long shaggy and near matted hair, bags under the eyes, greasy beard and just an overall mess. What would someone like Connor ever see in someone like him? Someone who could have damn near everyone so why the fuck would they choose him? Hank could have damn near no one so why the fuck did he let himself fall in love with some perfect creature that would never look at him the same way.  
“Lieutenant are you okay in there? You’ve been in there for awhile now.” Connors worried voice crashed into Hanks thoughts like a bullet, completely stopping that entire concept. Lieutenant. Connor is worried about him because they are partners together on the police force, takes care of him because they’re partners at work, buys groceries for him because- “Hank?” Connors sudden presence in the room nearly sent Hank to the floor. When did he get in here? Didn’t I lock the door?  
“Connor? Why’d you open the door I coulda’ been takin-“  
“You didn’t respond for over two minutes. I just got worried,” Connor always seemed to be worried about one thing or another, after realizing that he didn’t have to follow instructions he seemed much more caring about others. “You’re crying, is everything okay?” Connors puppy dog eyes trailed over Hanks face with careful consideration. Not processing it trying to find the right thing to say, just taking it in and trying to figure out what went wrong.  
“I-I’m fine yeah. I didn’t even notice I was crying...” Hank tried not to let it show but being this emotional around someone, especially around Connor, was getting to him, making the whole situation worse.  
“You’re not fine Hank. What’s bothering you? I’m here for you and I won’t judge y-“  
“Yes you will Connor. You can’t not judge someone, but whether you consider it stupid or not is more the issue because I know with absolute certainty you will find it stupid.” Sadness slowly hardened into something more. Anger. Not anger at Connor, anger at himself. Anger with the whole god damn universe for putting him in this situation.  
“Hank I won’t think it’s stupid. No emotion is stupid, no reason for emotion is stupid... and it may not even purely be that single reason it could be a build up of events that-“  
“Oh just shut up for once in your god damn life you plastic asshole! You think you’re so much better than every single living being just because you’re the ‘most advanced model’ and you know so much. Well enough! Just try and think with your endless knowledge for one god damn second what you might do with your words, you fucking useless android.” The words left Hanks mouth in a tumble, each racing to escape and wreak havoc in the already precarious situation between them right now. All they seem to do though is run out of Hanks mouth just to turn around and slap him in the face, one by one, word by word.  
“Oh. I see. I’m sorry Lieutenant, I didn’t realize that I was the problem. I’ll leave you be now.” Connors voice is stiff, emotionless like it had been when they first met. Connor closed the bathroom door lightly behind him, blocking Hanks view before he ran out of the house without a destination in mind.

————————————————

“I-I thought that maybe I had...had a chance with him... I thought... I thought he loved me... I love him Markus...” Connor sat on a bench beside Markus in a near empty park, it being too early for anyone except a few early morning joggers to be out and about.  
“Humans are very confusing Connor. Very... fragile machines... they don’t always mean what they say. They get overwhelmed by emotions and that tends to lead to anger and backlash against the nearest person. Trust me... I’ve seen this first hand.” Markus explained, trying to soothe his friend who sat with fresh tear tracks on his face.  
“So like when a deviant first reacted, it was usually an overwhelm of unfair demands and it usually caused them to lash out violently. Humans just deal with that all the time?” It was in Connors nature to be curious but sometimes it was overwhelming, even for another android.  
“Sort of yes. But not all the time, just usually when they go through high periods of stress.”  
“So I was stressing him out...”  
“Not necessarily no, it could just be a build up of events or some inner problem with hormones and such. Some mental disorders can make them much more unpredictable.”  
“He does seem to have slight depression, low self esteem issues and suicidal thoughts but I wouldn’t think that would cause him to lash out like he did...”  
“Maybe low self esteem mixed with more... intense emotions would cause it though.”  
“So he was mad at me for some reason?”  
“No Connor. He isn’t or wasn’t mad. He-“ The two androids are interrupted as a voice calls out across the park.  
“Connor? Are you here?” Hanks voice sounds strained and scratchy, most likely resulting from calling out for Connor for awhile.  
“Look you’re supposed to be a detective android. I shouldn’t have to spell it out for you.”  
“But what should I do?”  
“Go talk with him. Try and put two and two together Connor.” Markus sighed, standing up from the bench and walking away from his friend and leaving him utterly confused.  
“Connor?” Hanks voice sounded upset. Not angry, more sad and wounded.  
“Yes Hank?” Connor tried desperately to push down the lump in his throat, he would be damned if he started crying again in front of Hank.  
“I... I’m sorry for what I said back home. I didn’t mean it. I was just frustrated with myself. I shouldn’t’ve directed it at you.” He said home. He didn’t say my house he said home.  
“It’s fine Lieutenant. I shouldn’t have intruded on you and I shouldn’t have reacted like that.”  
“God Connor how many times do I have to tell you that you can call me Hank. It’s not that hard.” Hank leaned forward on the back of the bench, resting his arms on the weathered wood. “And you had a right to react like that. I lashed out at you and it wasn’t fair.” Hank countered, his shaggy hair covering his eyes.  
“I just... I know it’s been a few months since I deviated but it’s still hard to understand emotions. It’s always been hard to tell where a human is directing their emotions, seems even harder now that I have my own to deal with.” Everything was so much more confusing with emotions.  
“Trust me, it’s not any easier as a human Connor. You end up projecting you’re feelings and getting your hopes up and then you get crushed when it doesn’t turn out the way you wanted.”  
“How does anyone understand what the other means if they’re always feeling emotion from everything around them?” Despite having access to every resource on humans available most of the time they were more unpredictable than deviants ever were.  
“Humans are fragile Connor. One wrong choice and you can go from being friends to enemies.”  
“Hank... why... why were you upset back there? In the house?” Connor could feel the tugging in his chest, the longing for Hank to reassure that the out lash wasn’t because of him but the tugging in his chest was also another feeling. The feeling of being betrayed by your own mouth after saying words you didn’t want to.  
“I... I’m not exactly the kind of person that’s used to waking up beside someone. I couldn’t remember what happened last night and I was worried we did something,” Worried. Worried we did something. Why worried? Would you have regretted it? “I just- I’m not who you should want to wake up to in the morning Connor. I know that pretty damn well. I’m 53 for Christ sakes. I’m pretending to see stuff that isn’t really there so maybe one more time in my life I can feel lo-“ Hank cut himself off, the final word hanging unfinished in the air and Connor feared now that maybe that word would never be said by Hank.  
“Pretending to see stuff that isn’t there? What do you mean?”  
“For one of the most advanced Cyberlife models you can be pretty dense Connor. I mean that I’m so far gone in a feeling that my mind makes me think that maybe it’s reciprocated.” Slowly the idea that both Markus and Hank were trying to get across became clearer in Connors mind.  
“How do you know that whoever this is doesn’t reciprocate?” Treading carefully around the subject Connor tried to find the best possible way to maybe get what he wanted. What he wanted? That sounds so greedy... is this all human emotion is? Greed?  
“Connor have you seen me? God I am definitely not someone that would ever spark those kinds of feelings in someone.”  
“I’m sure your someone’s type Hank. I mean... I don’t think you’re too bad looking. Sure a bit rough around the edges but you’re probably perfect the way you are for someone out there.” Way to be smooth there most advanced model.  
“Yeah but not the one for me. They could have anyone they want so why would they ever choose me?”  
“Hank your self esteem is so low that the people in hell look down on it. And if I could have anyone I want why the hell wouldn’t I choose you? You aren’t perfect but no one is! Hank I’m not perfect! But even your faults are charming! Everything about you is something that I adore Hank!” Connor feels his frame become ridged as what he says sinks into the air, in the rush of the moment he hadn’t quite realized what he was saying but feeling Hanks posture stiffen beside him brought him surfacing back from the head rush of the whole thing. “Hank I’m sorry you probably weren’t talking about me I was just-just...” For once in his life Connor is at a loss for words, not sure what to say to soothe the rising heart rate of the Lieutenant.  
“You were projecting. Your brain was making you see emotions from another person that you desperately wanted to be reciprocated even if they weren’t there.” Hank stands up straight, his head downturned so his hair falls to cover any glimpse of his reaction to Connors words. In a rush Connor stands up as well and walks around the bench to where Hank is standing.  
“Hank I...”  
“You what Connor?”  
“I-I...”  
“Go on say it.”  
“Hank I think I love you.” Not a second passes after the words leave Connors mouth before Hank grabs him by his jacket and kisses him. Hard and rough and full of longing, the kind of longing when someone realizes they could have had something so much sooner had they not gotten in their own way. Connor can taste the mint from Hanks toothbrush in the kiss, any trace of morning breath long gone by now. Or if it was there Connor didn’t bother to analyze it, too busy taking in everything he could about this moment. Every little detail about the way Hank moved, the way his teeth brushed against Connors lips, the way that the hands on Connors jacket slowly loosened their grip.  
“I love you too you idiot.” Hanks entire face seems to be engulfed in a smile, all Connor could focus on was the words he had wanted to hear since probably the first time he saw Hank in Jimmies bar.

————————————————

The walk back to Hanks house seemed to take forever for Connor, Hank seemed to enjoy it though.  
“No need to rush Connor.” Hank would say every time Connor tried to pick up the pace, he seemed to enjoy the exasperated look on Connors face as he pretended to fumble with the keys at the door. The second the front door was closed behind Connor rough hands shoved him back up against it, Hanks hands. Their lips collided for the second time that morning, all the inhibitions of the first kiss in the park had been thrown aside now though. In the privacy of their own home neither held back. As Hank broke away from the kiss Connor tried to reunite it but found Hanks hand instead of lips.  
“Let’s go to the bedroom Connor.” As Hank walked away down the hall Connor was stuck standing there, trying to let his brain catch up to everything.  
“Bedroom. Right.” With a quick shake of his head Connor trailed down the hallway to Hanks room, finding the door closed.  
“Can I come in Hank?” Connor asked with a quick knock to the door.  
“Of course you can, no need to ask.” Hanks reply came back a few moments after, as Connor opened the door and stepped inside the dark room he felt like his heart would explode. Hank sat on the side of the bed in nothing but black boxer briefs as he rummaged through his bedside table.  
“Hank I... I don’t have very much knowledge on this kind if thing. It wasn’t deemed important by Cyberlife to equip me with so... I can’t promise I’ll be very... skillful.” Hank didn’t seem surprised by Connors words, didn’t react much at all. Connor stood there quietly at the door unsure of what to do next.  
“So you’re a virgin. Got it,” Hank paused his rummaging and looked back over to Connor, letting out a small sigh as he saw him still standing in the doorway.  
“Are you sure you want to do this? I can wait if you-“  
“No! I-I want this I’m just... not sure what to do...” Connor admitted, avoiding Hanks eyes and instead choosing the floor was a much better option to look at.  
“You don’t have to do anything. I’ll lead. You just have to tell me if you don’t like something,” Hank said gently, closing the drawer on his bedside table. “Now come here.” Connor obeyed Hanks orders and sat down on the bed on the centre of the bed and crossing his legs. Hank turned to him and gently placed a hand on Connors cheek, trying to get him to look back at him.  
“Hey, I know I’m not a pretty sight but at least look at me.” Hank said softly, Connor snapped his attention back to Hanks face.  
“No no. I like the way you look! I’m just...” Nervous? Embarrassed? Scared? “Self conscious...”  
“There’s no need for that Connor. Now get undressed.” Obediently Connor stripped, first his jacket and tie, then pants and shirt and finally he removed the standard issue boxer briefs that clung to his crotch tightly. He laid down on the bed and slowly felt himself get more and more nervous, every small imperfection Cyberlife had given him to seem more human seemed to itch on his body. All the freckles and moles dotted carelessly across his synthetic skin felt like bugs crawling around on him. He jumped as warm fingertips touched the skin on his stomach.  
“Sorry. You just...” Hank pulled his hand away and quickly apologized, the area above his navel that Hank had touched tingling slightly. It felt good. “I wanted to see what it felt like.” Hank said sheepishly.  
“No need to apologize, I just wasn’t expecting it.” Connor murmured, keeping his eyes trained on the ceiling above him. Hanks hand hesitantly went back to Connors skin, tracing small lines across his stomach. It felt like electricity on Connors skin, like Hank was dragging a small taser across his body. Connor let out a small moan, the touch on his practically untouched skin felt amazing.  
“That feels good does it?” Hank murmured, not stopping the tracing but instead moving to roam further across Connors body.  
“Y-yeah... it really does.” Hanks hands pause over Connors chest. curiously Hank rubs his thumb over the small nub on the left side of Connors torso. Connors hips jut forward as he lets out a drawn out moan. He can feel his dick stiffening more now than the half chub it was before.  
“You liked that huh?” Hank asks in a smug tone, Connor can feel Hanks breath on his chest, closer than it had been a moment before.  
“I-I u-uh-“ Getting tired of waiting for a response Hank runs his tongue over Connors nipple, earning another earnest moan from the android.  
“H-Hank! Ah!” The feeling was like fire across Connors skin, it felt like it was setting every part of him ablaze. Hank didn’t ease up though, he continued his attack on Connors chest with his tongue. Connors moaning continued as well, occasionally rising in volume when Hank would suck on his nipple. As Hank took his time with Connors nipples with his mouth his hands still roamed around Connors body, slowly and purposefully as if taking in every inch of him they could. All these sensations were new to Connor, new and over whelming. He was so caught up in the bliss of the feeling he didn’t notice Hanks mouth moving south until he got to Connors navel. Hank slowly traced his tongue around the small indent in Connors skin, Connor gripped onto Hanks sheets like a life line as he tried to keep his head with all these overwhelming sensations. Moans, whimpers and groans dropped out of Connors mouth at every movement Hank made.  
“H-Hank I-I’m not gonna last much longer!” Connor cried out, squeezing his eyes shut as if it could hold off the ever growing heat he felt in his stomach.  
“Mm, I haven’t even touched you yet. Are you gonna cum for me Connor? Cum for me before I even touch you?” Hanks voice was deep and gravely, low in his throat and full of lust. Hanks words sent Connor tumbling over the edge, the heat building up in his stomach flowing out in waves. Moans and murmurs of Hanks name continued to leave Connors mouth even after the orgasm had ended. Slowly Hank traced his way back up Connors body with his mouth, this time going up past his chest and continuing on to his mouth. As their lips collided Connor caught the taste of something slightly salty and a bit metallic in taste.  
“Y’know, I didn’t think androids could actually produce cum but you proved me wrong about something once again Connor,” Hank said with a slight laugh as he broke away from the kiss. Connor felt his face heat up a bit and he turned his head to the side to once again avoid Hanks gaze. “Ah c’mon don’t gimme that shit now Connor. Look at me.” Hanks voice was still low but it had taken on a more gentle tone, reluctantly Connor turned his head back to look at Hank and was met with a gentle smile. “There we go. That wasn’t so hard was it?” Hank asked, resting his forehead against Connors.  
“I-I guess... thank you Hank... that was really... nice.” The words weren’t soul moving and definitely weren’t romantic but it was the best Connors scrambled brain could come up with at the moment. Hank flopped down to lie on his back beside Connor, resting his hands on his chest.  
“You are quite the poet Connor. You sure seem to have quite the way with words.” Hank teased, resting his eyes instead if straining them to see in the near pitch black room.  
“I would have to disagree Hank, my brains still processing so I can assure you that anything that comes out of my mouth right now is probably incorrect or stupid.” Connor returned, a smile tugging onto his face.  
“I was being sarcastic Connor.” Hank sighed, though a smile still came to his face as well.  
“I know Hank, I was just messing with you.”  
“I love you, even with your goofy face and voice.” Hank laughed, the smile on his face growing wider.  
“I love you too, even with your scratchy beard.”


End file.
